polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyumriball
Gyumriball |nativename = Գյումրի|reality = Cityball in Armeniaball|government = Republic|language = Armenian|affiliation = Armeniaball|image = Gyumriball.png|religion = Christianity|likes = Aniball, Georgiaball, Russiaball (normally anyway), beer, red and black tufa stone, Bagratid Armeniaball|hates = Kebab, closed borders, earthquakes, being forced to change his name, psychotic Russians|personality = Depressed, pessimistic|friends = Yerevanball (friendly rival), Tbilisiball, Vanadzorball, Christchurchball (he was of asking me for advice on rebuilding churches)|enemies = Karsball, Crazy Russians what go on massacres, Kebab in general|founded = 400's BC (or older)|caption = December 7, 1988 worst day of my life.}} is the second largest cityball of Armeniaball. Has gone by many names in the past. Never quite recovered from an earthquake that broke him badly in 1988, even though he's had a lot of time to do so. Is the capital of Shirakball. The ruined city of Aniball is his hero and he wants to be just like her, rebuilding a replica church in the style of a church found there. History born as a 2ball, adopted by Cimmerianball, Urartuball, Caucasian Iberiaball, SPQRball, Parthiaball, Persiaball, Bagratid Armeniaball, Russian Empireball, Transcaucasiaball, Sovietball and Armeniaball. His original name was Kumayriball, mentioned by Urartuball. Some say this name comes from the Cimmerians, a group that ruled his area in the 700's BC. Was an important cityball through the middle ages. In the 1800's, Russian Empireball started using him as a base of operations for warring with Persiaball and Ottomanball. Russian Empireball changed Kumayriball's name to Alexandropolball because it was easier for him to say and he thought it sounded prettier. He was Armeniaball's biggest cityball at this time. During World War I, when Russia quit and went communist and First Republic of Armeniaball was into being independent, Turkeyball invaded him in 1918, but were kicked out after Armeniaball beat them. Turkeyball invaded and took over the city again in 1920, only leaving once Sovietball arose and took over all of Armeniaball, and Alexandropolball was one of the few captured cityballs Sovietball did not hand over to Turkeyball. Alexandropol's former friend Karsball was not so lucky, and was brainwashed and turned into kebab. Needless to say these were some of Alexandropolball's worst times. Sovietball changed Alexandropol's name to Leninakanball, because it sounded more communist. On December 7, 1988, a huge earthquake almost leveled Leninakanball, killing thousands. Worst day of his life. Some buildings are still in ruins today (but for some reason, his top priority was rebuilding of church, not of homes). Many of his residents still live in tin "temporary housing" units, decades later. After Armeniaball's independence, his name was changed back to Kumayriball for a couple months, and then into Gyumriball, what it is today. He hopes it stays that way because he is really tired of changing his name. Today he is into beer-making, and houses a Russian military base, which was fine until a psychotic Russiaball went on a rampage in his city in January 2015. He is weary of Russiaball now. Russiaball is sending more troops and weapons to the base now to intimidate Turkeyball. He also has a really terrible zoo where animals are neglected, but finally Armeniaball took his animals away in 2016 when UKball found out about it and gave it bad publicity. On the bright side though, later that year one of his citizens won a gold medal at the Olympics in wrestling, removing Turkish and Azeri kebab wrestlers in the process. Gyumriball can into wrestling very well. How to Draw Gyumriball can into his own flag! * Draw a white circle. * Make a red cross with a disc in the middle, featuring a yellow lion (the same one Bagratid Armeniaball had) * Draw the eyes and you're finished. Comics Category:Armeniaball Category:Caucasus Category:Vodka Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs of Armeniaball Category:Cityballs